Frequently security of surroundings is required by closing off private roads and the like to prevent access to unauthorized parties, and the erection of complex barriers is undesirable. The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive, but nevertheless effective, for providing such security merely by placing single posts on either side of a road or highway to be protected and making use of commercially available steel pipes both for the aforesaid posts and the gate structure per se. In the subject appliation an invention is described relating to a security post for locking a gate structure provided from a rotating security hinge device as set forth in copending application Ser. No. 905,289 filed May 11, 1978.